


Mutant Kombat

by littleberd



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Donnie needs a hug..., He's just a giant rat, I feel like I'm going to kill myself from writing just THIS CHAPTER!, I feel like this is a monster instead of a baby but I ..., Leo got the best end of the stick, M/M, Many - Freeform, So..., Splinter is somewhat hated by the turtles that he left behind..., Splinter isn't a mutant, TAGS!!!!!!, a reason? i truly don't know yet..., but RAPH WON'T LET ME!!!, but they will be together again..., for making the turtles lives hell in the beginning, gorey fluff, i really need to just hug all of the turtles except leo right now..., just madness and ~romance~ after that..., maybe? - Freeform, okay..., ooze was cause of mutation, readers will hate me, sappy angst..., shredder is sort of a jackass, so does Mikey, sooo..., specifically the docks of New York, still wondering how the hell Donnie got all the way to Tokyo, the krang are his boss..., the norm in my head, think you will like it?, too - Freeform, turtles were seperated at mutation, why do I do this to myself?!, ~or~is~he~?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay~ so I just watched Mortal Combat... I found an extreme likeness to some of the characters with tmnt... this is the baby my mind created for the 2 awesome movies~ I'm sorry if I'm not very good at this...disclaimer!!! I own nothing but If I owned either or both of these I would be a very happy birdy!</p><p>I will also except murder notes seeing as this first chapter made me want to kill muself for putting this much horror and awfulness on Donnie-baby...</p><p>Four mutated turtles...</p><p>Donnatello, found by scientists and escaped after 15 years of experimentation, living in the sewers of Tokyo.</p><p>Leonardo, raised by a mysterious robed figure for his entire life in New York City's sewers.</p><p>Michelangelo, adopted by the O'Neil family in New York but ran away after a neighbor beat him up, living in Central Park.</p><p>Raphael, captured by the Purple Dragons and forced to fight for simple food and water, defeated the leader and became it himself, living in a warehouse on the docks of New York.</p><p>These and many others will have to fight in order to save this dimention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. humble beginnings : part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flames will go the the bonfire to make s'mores to put on mikey's pizza... and death threats are welcome since I wanted to kill myself for writing this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnies beginnings that make me want to cuddle Donnie and strangle myself at the same time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand if you fans hate me... I can except that...
> 
> However, if you flame i will just add it to the fire to make s'mores for Mikey and the rest of the turtles... they really need it!... except you Leo... you are just fine in this! You got an entire 15 years of normalcy, as much as you can get as a mutated turtle, and you can deal without s'mores... I think I'm also building my pyre... I deserve it for writing this ONE chapter!

My name is Donnatello, I'm about to tell you the story of how I got that name.

I was found by a scientist studying radioactivity, he put me in a cage and shipped me to his labs in Tokyo.

For many days I was simply gazed upon, had pictures taken, and was given vegetables and fruit to eat and water to drink.

I was poked and proded by syringes and needles, for a month after that. I had, what I learned, bone marrow samples taken from every bone of my body. They did nothing to me for a month after that.

That month I felt like my body would never stop hurting, I felt that I could die... they did not give me anything for the pain before or after they did this.

I went through many...many more things after that...they broke every bone in my body to see how it would heal... 

Their curiosity did not have limits... however, adding that they did not have a shred of humanity in themselves for me... turned them into monsters in my eyes. 

But they only saw a mutant in theirs...

I started talking after the first year... they didn't like that, they made a special collar for me... it would zap me until I didn't make a sound.

Saying that they could not harm a sentient being so they made sure I could not be sentient in every way they could.

I got angry at one scientist once. I refused to do a simple blood-test. She called me monster... 

So monster I became.

She was paralyzed from the neck down once I was done. I had studied their movements, learned every spoken word I could, many times resulting in pain.

But there was one thing that eluded my quest... and that was reading. I saw that they were getting information off of a peice of paper... with nothing but foreign squiggly lines and shapes on it.

I was intrigued beyond meassure. My favorite test that they gave me was puzzles, they gave me 1000 peice puzzles. It became a game to me, to see how fast I could put the puzzle together.

My all-time best was 5 minutes...

Solving puzzles, solving problems... that gave me the only joy I knew. Reading was a puzzle to me, and the guard, that was soon assigned to me after the blood-test fiasco, was the picture of the puzzle that was reading.

I didn't know his name, but he loved to be lazy and read a magazine every day.

He would take me to my cell, sit in a chair, take out his magazine and read out loud. His back was always to me but he leaned over just-so and I could see what he was reading. 

Did I mention that he would skim his pointer finger over everything he read? And pronounce every word LIE-KU TH-IH-SSSS!

Things only get better from there... soon there were other guards that would come, and a few days after this they decided to put a t.v. right next to my cell.

And that is how I learned ninjitsu, they were major action, crime fighting, martial art ninja fans... Bruce Lee was my favorite over-all martial artist.

But with every movie I saw I began to see that what life I was living wasn't called living. I saw that it was just not-dying.

I then started doing exercises everyday while I was in my cell and nobody was looking. I still had a lot of experiments done to me, and a lot of time healing. But I healed faster and gradually started to learn many things about words.

I remember the day that I heard the word 'dissect' for the first time, it was used for myself and the guard gave me a pitying look.

Only when I was being strapped down on a metal slab did I understand. I had watched many movies where the evil villan tried to take a lazer to the hero to kill him. This is what it looked like to me.

In a sudden shift of mind I saw clearly what I had to do.

I grabbed one of the scientists arms and pulled him down towards me.

"I am not going to die!" 

The entire room of scientists froze, one of them dropped the pen that they were writing with.

The man I was holding blinked then giggled hysterically, "Oh your not going to ~die~ we're just fixing something...e-uh-m... we're trying to make you feel better! You see your really sick an-"

I punched him so hard that he hit his head against the wall and when he slid down... bloody chunks were falling.

I don't really remember anything after that, I just remember the blood. I ran outside and hid in an allyway for the rest of the night. I discovered a sewer lid after stumbling over it in the ally.

I knew that it was a lid after stepping on it and a hollow sound was registered.

A few days after building my home in the sewers I came across a book, it was a history book on the famous artists of the renaissance. The first word on it's page was Donnatello...

I snagged a broken pencil in the garbage above in the ally way and wrote down Donnatello so many times that day that my fingers hurt for 3 days.

And that is how I got my name... I am Donnatello. And I will solve any puzzle set before me!


	2. Humble Beginnings : part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's chapter... its basic backstory... i shall say no more.

My name is Leonardo, I was given this name by master Splinter.

He found me many years ago while he was salvaging in the sewers. He collected me in a coffee can out of some glowing green ooze.

The next morning I had grown into the size of a human toddler. He took care of me and soon I spoke.

Upon reaching sentience master Splinter named me Leonardo, after his favorite renaissance artist.

He began to teach me the way of ninjitsu, though he never showed his face I knew he had a tail and whiskers.

I became his son, and, he, my father. It was nice and normal... if you don't count the hellish training I went through.

Morning kata's that made me sore for the rest of the week, pushups, situps, and numerous other exercises that I would do with weighted items I had to work against. And many... MANY other excercises. Not to mention lessons which left me bruised for months. 

Splinter made my lessons hard but never anything I couldn't handle. 

On my 12th mutation day I received twin katana's, they were named Umbra and Silentium. Shadow and Silence...

I began to look forward to lessons even more now because I felt the responsibility in my blades. I know I'm ment for something great in this world. Master Splinter said I had a destiny for greatness... I can feel that there will be a change soon.

I will turn 15 tomorrow, and I'm going to the surface for the first time... hopefully my destiny will start there.


	3. Humble Beginnings : Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIKEY'S CHAPTER!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who believe that my work is good I love you guys! I know I'm not good at writing compared to hummerhouse or orangebarmy... but I will try to include more details! I will TRY!!!

My name is Michelangelo O'Neil, I was found by Mrs. April O'Neil Jones in an alley way.

She had just lost her infant son in a car accident 3 days prior. She doesn't know where her husband is either, Mr. Casey Jones. He disappeared in the harbor when the car crashed. Police were looking for bodies. 

April, however, was looking for a dead man walking considering he hadn't appeared in three days.

When she knew for a fact that he was alive, he never left without his hockey mask memento key ring. Where Casey Jones was the key ring went with. His Father had given him that key ring, 3 minutes before he had died in his flaming shop.

It goes without saying that the key ring was missing

And so Mrs. April O'Neil Jones, who was contemplating whether or not to stay a Jones let alone a Mrs., was searching every street of the city for her missing husband.

After a quick stop by a coffee shop, to keep herself from falling asleep after 36 hours of no sleep, she began her search anew.

That's when I come into play.

She heard a giggle from an alley way and thought it was some sort of hallucination that included her baby, considering she had just lost her child and she hadn't slept for 36 hours

She followed it anyway, using the logic that if it wasn't a hallucination then there was an actual child alone in an alley way in the most notorious big-time crime city in the world.

She found a mutated toddler-sized turtle instead.

Being the scientist she was, she put me in her backpack, making sure to leave it only slightly unzipped so as to let me breath but not let me fall out on my head.

Once she got me to her house I crawled into the baby's room and started playing with the toys.

She ran after me and grabbed me before I could mess with any other toys. However I got distracted by the t.v. and wandered into the other room as April put the toys back exactly the way they were.

She may have been searching for Casey but she was still greiving over the loss of her child, and it was exactly that reason she wanted to find Casey. Because that child was also his and she needed someone to help her through the life short-lived.

Before she could start crying music began to blare, it was vanilla ice's ice ice baby.

I had also gotten into the permanent markers and highlighters... I started drawing on the walls.

April ran into the room I was in and turned the t.v. off. Grabbed the marker and highlighters out of my hand and pulled me to the kitchen table.

She started to yell at me and I started to wail. It was at this time she actually looked at my masterpeice.

It was pictures of my first day with April.

Me crying in an alley way. April finding me. April giving me a ride in her backpack. And lastly me and April holding hands in front of her apartment building.

April started to chuckle and called me a regular picaso.

I startled her by trying to say my picaso... or what she thinks I was trying to say.

I ended up saying M-I-ka-o.

She ended up naming me Michelangelo. Saying that I was her angel in disguise, and that I was an artist. I do know that michael was her baby's name.

She always responds to that with the fact that her baby isn't here anymore unless I have his soul, that's why she says I'm her angel in disguise. Because I was definitely not human but I had the soul of one.

And ever since I've lived with April.

Over the years I grew restless. My natural hyperness getting to me while the apartment building seemed to get smaller.

April would only be able to take me out when it was winter time so that I would have the excuse of wearing lots of layers. But as I grew older I wanted to see the world and not have to stay in the apratment for months on end.

April wasn't cruel in anyway, she explained bluntly that I wasn't normal and that people would hurt me or worse... be afraid of me because of how I looked. She taught me all she knew be it math, history, english, or SCIENCE!!!! But she also taught me how to use nunchukus. She had minored in japanese history and martial arts in college.

Though I was intrigued by nunchukus and became so good at weilding them I could beat April every time we spared, which was pretty rare considering she had to work everyday and was always whipped when she came home.

But what began to interest me even more was skate boarding.

I had found a skate board when I had sneaked out on one of those rare occasions when April had a triple shift. I soon began to sneak out more and more, practicing or inventing or duplicating moves.

I ended up going to the skate rink one night.

I wasn't surprised that other teenagers were there, I even hoped for it. And since it was winter time I could cover myself with layers, so freakouts weren't going to be possible.

I entered the skate rink and started skate boarding... everyone was looking.

I have to say I did some awesome moves, and... everyone there seemed to agree because they were shouting and clapping and whistling with every new move I did.

Once I was done everyone started crowding around me, clapping me on the back and saying that what I just did was awesome.

I was really happy, and continued to do this until one night.

I had just gotten back and started getting careless. Taking off my coat and hat.

Our neighbor was out, ready to go to the grave-yard shift, locking his door. He saw my face and screamed.

I tried getting our door to unlock but it was jammed again, something that happened often.

He ran inside, next thing I know I was getting beat by a baseball bat by him.

I did the only thing I could after hearing a snap in my arm. I punched the guy, he fell back and I heard a "THUNK". His head was bleeding and he wasn't moving.

I felt for a pulse, it was weak but I am happy to say I didn't accidentally kill him. I unlocked our door and ran inside, I was about to call the cops when I realized. He had seen me with a key to our apartment.

I could never leave again if I stayed here. And April would hate me for breaking the one real rule she had. I couldn't face that. Especially the fact that she would know just who had nearly killed our neighbor.

I started to pack things I would need. I decided that clothes were first and foremost since I was going hobo-style. Games were a no-go considering there was no way I could play them. Comic books were also sadly a no-go. Nunchukus were a definite yes, as was my skate board since it could transport me places. I couldn't bear to part with my ipod. It had been my buddy since day one and used batteries instead of electriciy.

I then wrote a note to April stating what happened and that she shouldn't look for me. That she was better off without me.

I silently cried while writing the lie that I would be okay and that I wouldn't miss her and she wouldn't miss me. I felt like shit because I didn't want to pull the disappearing act that former Mr. Casey Jones had played on April. But I knew it was true that I was a dead weight to her. And that I was just a mess waiting to happen. Tonight proved that.

I silently left after calling the police. The note addressed to Mrs. April O'Neil... more commonly known to me as Mom.

That night and ever since I fell asleep in Central Park, silently crying myself to sleep in a tree.

Thinking of the life I could have had and screwed up royally.

"Happy Birthday to Michelangelo O'Neil..."I said to myself, bitterness making a shot at my heart. Only ricocheting in the empty place where it had shriveled and died, "Happy Birthday to me."

Tears streaming down my face, I move to wipe it away. So that it doesn't freeze to my face in the night.

A small cat pounced on the sad turtle, Michelangelo was so startled he fell out of the tree's embrace.

"Meaoaoaooeow" the kitten layed on Michelangelo's carapace and started licking his tears away.

"I'm gonna name you klunk! Cuz that's the sound my life made today and it is also the sound my butt made when you made it hit the concrete! Ha! Karma!"

And that is how Michelangelo spent his 15th mutation day. In a tree, cuddling a cat, freezing his shell off, and wishing he hadn't sone so many things.

What Michelangelo did not know, was that though his mistakes had hurt him, they did not bring him off the path he was destined for. By far it's the opposite, it set him on the path of fate. And what a cruel mistress she can be.


	4. Humble Beginnings : Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's chapter... purple dragons are cruel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! YOU guys are going to want to burn the purple dragons at the stake... after you toast me like a marshmallow...
> 
> I hate myself sometimes.

My name is Raphael, I got that name because I killed a guys dog.

That dog had almost taken a bite out of me so I broke it's neck.

Just so happens the guy had trained the dog for fights. And since I had just killed his fighter, he thought I was a good enough replacement.

The particularly stinky and bulky pit-bull was named Raphael.

So Raphael I was.

I won all fights considering the ones that lost became dog-chow.

Eventually I became the top dog, I had learned words but didn't speak them because they would beat me with a bat that had nails in it. One of those nails got stuck on my shell.

They didn't ever stitch me up because I would just tear them in the fights.

One day, however, I beat the Purple Dragons dog. They visited my cage and beat me black and blue.

My owner had let them since they paid. Half-way through I stood bipedal. They just gawked and called me beast and monster and freak...etc.

"My name is Raphael ya jack-asses! Get it right!" I creamed them on the concrete. I had gotten muscle from fighting the dogs, I had developed speed, and tactics. I knew how to avoid their sticks and pipes and knives.

"Raphael STOP!" My owner yelled.

I only heard red, I only saw red, I only felt red... I became that color itself.

In the end, my owner was dead, and I had beaten the Purple Dragons to a bloody-pulp.

The Dragons would not come to the aid of their leader.

Because there were 2 rules that were always followed: Always do what the leader says, and leadership is earned by a one-on-one fight between the challenger and the present leader.

To break any of those rules meant immediate death by Dragon squad.

And that is how I became the Purple Dragons leader.

I ordered them to teach me to read and write and use weapons. I had an immediate affinity with the sai's and they have been mine ever since.

There have been challenges to my leadership and each one has been taken down. I have halted a lot of the crime but I can't stop all of it considering this is a gang and not the friendly neighborhood watch. But I seem to be getting it through there thick skulls that they're hurting actual people that are just like them.

There has been one obsessive problem I have faced though. There's a guy that likes to call himself the vigilante and goes around beating my guys up. And then there's the foot clan that we've been getting our asses handed to by.

I don't know how much longer this gang is going to stand with all these ambush attacks. Central Park has been taken over by some group but we don't know who the shell it is. And somebody other than the dragons has been putting the beat-down on the foot in the city.

I don't know who they are but it's better to knock them down before they can do the same to us.

So tonight I'm taking the entire gang to Central Park and putting the whoop-ass on who ever these guys are.

"What a wonderful way to spend my birthday!" I cheer to my gang. Everyone forces a chuckle out.


	5. Battle of Central Park : part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klunk is the cat from hell!~ does that pique your interest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't understand why you guys like my writing compared to orange barmy and hummerhouse but ~meh~ you guys like it? I'll keep writing it!

Mikey's pov---------------------------

I step off of the sidewalk and race towards my home, I found a sewer lid that had not been in use in a LONG time considering when I opened it there were cobwebs everywhere. It opened up to a bigger chamber and I made use of the area: stocking cloths pile, food pile, cat food pile, and cat toys pile...let's just say Klunk is very spoiled for a homeless house-ish-less cat.

"Klunk! Here kitty~kitty~kitty!" I yell, my voice going in sing-song octives.

The orange fluffball waltzes over to me, yawning, stretching, and just plain taking-his-sweet-time before lounging himself over my leather-booted feet.

"I was going to ask if you caught anything for dinner but by how you just got up from your nap... I can guess you're in the mood for takeout rather than rodent tonight." I say, sarcasm dripping. 

The affirming meow/purr tells all I need know.

I start going through Klunk's food pile. "Welp! We've got meow-mix...frisky...canned tunafish... mice on a snap trap... oh wait you didn't want rodent tonight... ummm... thats all we have." I state.

Klunk sniffs disdainfully, head going high and sashays his furry butt back to my bed of cloths and yacks up a furball.

"Let me rephrase that... thats it Purdolf Kitler... slave-driving me into giving you all this and then attempting to kill me every time I fall asleep without you getting a scratch behind the ear! I don't know what to give you! THAT'S ALL I COULD GET FROM THE GARBA-" 

Klunk gives me the evilest glare that only few cats are able to accomplish. It is unforgivable, in Klunk's eyes, to be bestowed food from the 'garbage', the cat can understand english and I normally receive a few painful scratches at night near my neck, face, or head when I mention where I truthfully got his food from.

"-STORE! I got it from the STORE! And YUCK! You really had to hack one right on my pillow!? I was lucky to FIND that one!" I rephrase again.

Said evil feline king of all haughtiness purrs and starts licking his... area.

"Really dude?! Not cool bro!" I go to grab the empty chip bag that I keep around for just such occasions...

"Are you serious!!!!!" I yell in frustration... turns out Klunk left a present on the designated bag I had kept.

"You are soooooooo not getting a scratch behind the ear tonight Mister frisky pants!" I mutter in disgust, I grab a bag of chips and empty it's contents into my mouth, and use the bag to clean up Klunk's mess.

After this I close my eyes and start my Kata's. Focusing my chi and stretching as much as possible. 

"Every muscle... every tendon... every... Klunk if you even THINK about pissing on my ipod I will tye your ass to the subway tracks and sell your meat to the chinese lady on 21st to pay for a new one!" I explain, not even opening an eye to acknowledge Klunk as he slunks away after being caught.

Raph's pov------------------------------------------

My gang and I circle the entire central park. Everyone with a weapon, and nobody without a flashlight.

We move in, some being as loud as fucking elephants and some, the experienced ones, as softly as cats feet.

Not 10 minutes before we start we've got a bite... I send in the second wave.

The one thing the Purple Dragons has that nobody does... is the mass number of members.

I head over to the area where contact was lost and find bodies every where, nobody dead but everyone unconscious and in varying degrees of injury.

I jump back right as some sonova bitch comes swingin at me. Sai's out without even a sound of metal on metal.

The jackass is covered head-to-toe like its fuckin -25°F outside.

"Uh sorry guy... hate ta break it ta ya but it's 70° degrees Fahrenheit right now... and how the hell did you take out all these guys marshmallow?" I ask, fake smile plastered on my face, forcing a ruffer accent out to try and throw the weirdo off.

"Marshmallow? Really? My name is Turtle Titan! Get it right you batman impersonator! Geeze! Black just isn't your color!" The marshmallow zooms towards me, whirling... nunchukus?

I disarm him and kick him in the back, which is surprisingly hard, causing him to trip and make him eat dirt. He quickly gets back up and goes into fighting stance.

"Super dork... you just got a face full of dirt... taste like chocolate? I'm sure I can find some graham crackers around here somewhere! I can even roast you over a fire after I scewer you with my sai's." I launch myself at him, excitement imminating off of me. 'Finally! Someone who doesn't whine and can take a hit without crying!' I think, feral grin coming out.

He starts swinging the nunchukus and lunges. I sidestep too slow and get hit in the cheek.

"Gee wilikers batman! Sorry but its a policy of mine NOT to sing campfire songs with someone who likes to scewer people with corn-on-the-cob screws..." He mocks. I try a jab only to be deflected, his voice getting under my skin.

"oh wait! I get why you use sai's!" He exclaims, raising his arms up high over his head. My eyeridge raised but still focused.

I round-house kick the mouthy brat on his ass.

"I use them to slit peoples throats who talk too much." I answer, kicking him on his chest, which is really hard... like he has a bullet-proof vest or something on. He stays down this time and wheezes. I walk away.

"You use them as booger pickers because your a snotty brat." I stop in my track and see he's up again, brushing off invisible dirt and cracking his neck.

I punch him in the face while he's distracted and he falls to the ground, this time I straddle him, sai's to his throat.

"When I knock yer ass on the ground... STAY THERE FREAK!" I yell in his face, inches away. 

He rolls on top of me reversing the power struggle, and I try to push free, but there is definitely some muscle underneath the getup.

"Go ahead! Call me a FREAK to my face one more time buddy... and I won't let you off as easy as your compadres taking a nap." The padded guy sneers.

"Freak?" I ask. Then I just start to have a full on laughing fit, the guys confused face just brings crazed tears to my eyes.

"Dude stop... you're starting to freak me out... that laugh is just creepy when you continue on like this." The weirdo says, starting to look at me funny.

"Raphael!!! Get off of our leader you-tha fuck?! Why the hell are ya wearing a fuckin parka!? It's like 70°F out here!" My second in command, herby, asks, running over and ending up on the ground with the flick of my captures wrist.

"Sooooo your the Nightwatcher hunh? That explains the copy-cat batman getup but still dude... you kinda hang out with a bunch of weaklings... no offense dude whose still conscious." The heavy ass winrer-clothed-wonder says, with barely concealed mirth in his words.

"Yeah? What of it punk?" I force out through gritted teeth, I was getting aggrivated at the cocky bastard on my plastron.

"Just thinking that your a lot better than them... and why you like doing bad things like burning down stores." The marshmallow mumbles, as if he was having a normal conversation.

I unbalance him and roll on top once more. "How's the weather down there fluffy?" I ask, gritting my teeth, sai's to his neck once more.

"Could be better batsy... cuz I have a lard ass on me but we're cool, cuz he's about to be the one on the ground!" He knocks a nunchuk across my head... and it FUCKING HURT!

I scramble off of the jackass and search my head, there is a nasty bump already forming on the very top the size of a golf ball.

"Oh Shell! Hahaha! You look like tom the cat who just got hit in the head with an iron! The bump just keeps rising!" The fucking bastard was rolling on the ground having a laughing fit.

"I'm done playing!" I take my sai's and start shredding his cloths to ribbons, blood splattering every where, he tries to get up but I kick him back down.

Then I see why he was wearing so much... what he is hiding... he's a fucking turtle too.

"Surprise~" The idiot says weakly, spitting blood, "Now you can see why I hate being called a freak."

I take off my helmet... "Well here's surprise number 2 doofus... I'm green too."


	6. Battle of Central Park : part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Soooooooo ...maaaaaaany... **TYPOS!** and yeah Everyone... well ... _almost_ everyone meets together!!! Donnie won't be far away!

.................Mikey's POV..............

"Yo-you-ra turtle too..!?" I huff, voice breathy from being beat into paste on the ground.

"No I'm a green lehpreacon~ yeah I'm a terrapin too shell-for-brains!" The nightwatch-no, Rpahael, says haughtily, arms crossed over his plastron... if he has one too? I don't _know_ anymore!

"So-o- your a turtle too..." I repeat again, shock filling my system, my body feeling fuzzy.

"I just SAID that avacado! Where is your head at?!" Raphael yells, but his voice is getting softer, and his eyes glow a yellowish green, anger turning into concern, "Hey ya okay there squirt-" was all I can make out just before I fade into darkness.

.............................................Raphy's POV............................................

The turtle on the ground doesn't answer, his head sags to one side, blood slowly seeping from the wounds I had inflicted.

"HEY! Wake up! Hey! You shelled grasshopper!" I yell as I shake the turtle, blood begins to seep even faster from his wounds and I feel how bony he is. He has not an ounce of fat, but what I mistook for muscle was mostly shell. He was lighter than my youngest underling, who's only 13 years old. I pick up the malnourished turtle and think fast.

"Herby! Get your ass off of the ground and tell everyone ta go home for the night!" I yell, stomping my way through the K-O-ed dragons on the ground. 

"Uh... boss-man... we got us a problem!" Herby yells, all I hear is a _thwack_ , I turn around ready to beat the crap out of Herby if he's pulling my tail but instead barely dodge a hockey stick that almost hit the back of my head.

The guy who was swinging it wore a hockey mask, I know who this clown is, "A bit early for halloween Jason~! Fortunately for ya, I'm a bit busy, go trick-or-treat somewhere else Mr. Vigilante!" I start walking away, but have to dodge the damn hockey stick again.

"Seriously!? I'm carin' a injured person here! Call it quits for once! We ain't doin' nothin' here besides loiterin' an' we were fixin' ta leave anyway! So call a truce for tonight." I yell at the stupid block-head in front of me.

"Don't think so ya mutant turtle freak! I saw what that thing in your arms is capable of... been watchin' 'em for a while an' he was doin' pretty good for a while, thought he was just your average misunderstood freak... but then I saw him fight ya and I know that you mutant freaks are all the same." The Vigilante muttered, "Can't let ya roam the streets an' take-ova my city. 'Specially you's purple dragons... not afta what ya did ta my pop's shop 20 years ago."

He raised his hockey stick, ready to strike, but collapsed to the ground in a heap. A blur of blue and silver was the only thing I saw, "Who the shell is it now?! First mystery turtle, then vigilante, now a foot member I'm guessing, what next?! A frickin alien invasion?!"

"Don't **EVER** call me a _foot_ again if you want to _keep_ your body parts attached." A deep voice says from behind me. I whirl around only to hear someone, or something, move into the trees once more.

"Listen... I _really_ don't wanta fight right now! I just found the only other person of my kind! An' he might be bleedin' ta death! I'm in a bit of a hurry! So please don't be a douchebag and get in my way!" I yell, jogging/running a few steps before being intercepted yet again.

"My name is Leonardo, and the turtle you're holding in your arms isn't the only turtle here... I'm not your average ninja either." The figure who the voice from before belongs to steps forward, blue ninja mask, twin katanas, knee-pads, and belt are all that adorn the jade green turtle before me, "and I wish to help not hinder you, I thought I was the only turtle in existence until tonight."

A helicopter's spot-light landed on the 3 turtles, "How the hell did they creep up on us like that, let alone, find out about this!?" I spot the 3 toed dragon foot insignia on the helicopter, "I just _had_ to ask!"

Leonardo starts running, me right on his tail, we eventually end up at a sewer lid, he opens it and I recoil in disgust from the offending odor wafting from the opening that should _never_ be opened again.

"After you!" Leonardo states, his sense of smell apparently died a long time ago, he smirks at my utter disgust.

And into the sewers we go.

......................................Donnatello ........................................

I managed to hack every company in Japan after discovering the computer 9 years ago, the only one I have yet to hack has been the one that has the best security fire-wall I've ever come across. The coding, so complex, that you would need 3,000 codes to figure out how to get through just the outer wall! The foot was a figuritive pain in my butt. But today I have finally gotten through the last fire-wall. And with this I have access to literally _everything_ in Japan. Be it food, to electronics, to weapons... all are at my disposal.

A few files catch my interest after I've hidden my backdoor into their system.

One of the files is marked red for some reason, I find out it's a hit list.

"Okay Foot clan... who are you plotting to kill now~?" I ask to no one imparticular, 2 pictures catch my eye. One looks like a bulky turtle wrapped in metal, another looks like someone wearing a parka. They are within the top 5, the 5th one is wearing a hockey mask of some kind. The 2 top spots do not have pictures but include vague descriptions. I didn't really get most of it but a new video is added to the 2nd-4th rankings files, and a picture has been posted on the 2nd person.

I click it and see A.) Metal-head without the helmet, B.) Fluffy having his stuffing torn to shreds and possibly bleeding to death, C.) A ninja with twin katanas and a blue mask, and D.) They are all turtles that look like the same species as myself. I quickly trace the video feed and link it to google maps.

"Well... looks like I'm going to the big apple." I snicker, glee filling my body with energy I never seemed to have before. I see another pop-up item in a different file. A flight plan for Oroku Saki's personal jet, "I believe New York is the new destination! 1 ticket please~!"


	7. breaking the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter and Leo talk about Raph and Mikey... what to do, what to do~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSSSS~ ANOTHER ONE UPDATED! HAHAHAHAHA! I just might make it! Deadpool! Hah! I am ahead of schedule! So :p yeah~ umm to explain this situation... deadpool wants me to update his story... and I have 3 days to do it now~ which means... I'm almost out of time!!!!
> 
> *runs back to kindle to uldate new chapters on fanfics*

Leo's POV……………………………………………

I know that Master Splinter's number 1 rule is to never let anyone else into the lair. I know that Master Splinter's 2nd rule is to never be seen.

I broke both of these in the same night. But what else can I do!? They're like me! We maybe the only ones in existence! I'm not alone anymore. I have beings like me not even a foot away! It's amazing! I had thought that I was the only one. Master Splinter had even _said_ I was the only one.

Master Splinter was apparently wrong... I couldn't just leave them. Especially the one that was bleeding to death.

"So, what's your name?" The large armored turtle asked, voice gruff, a bit uncomfortable.

"My name is Leonardo Hamato, but you can just call me Leo. Yours?"

"Raphael... you can just call me Raph though, everybody else does."

I halt, "You mean, there's more of us!?"

"Not that I know of pal, the stuffed and bleeding turtle here was the first I have ever met that's green, has a shell, and talks."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"No, not unless his actual name is turtle titan..." Raph snorted, holding the turtle closer while stepping over a pipe.

"Well, he can definitely fight that's for sure, why were you two fighting? It wasn't a lovers spat or anything right?"

Raph choked, spluttering, his cheeks turning a light red, "No, I just met him tonight. I thought he might be part of a new gang and I was going to take him out. It's bad enouh with the foot, the vigilantee, and trying to reign in the purple dragons-"

My swords are out before he says another word, blades at his throat, reflections showing shocked eyes.

"You are the leader of the purple dragons."

Raph nods his head slowly, trying not to nick his neck on the blades.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now?"

Raph's golden eyes met mine, fire showing, though calm and with wisdom.

"Because if I die, someone worse will just take my place. I'm not going to lie and say the purple dragons aren't a bunch of delinquents that try to kill or destroy something or someone every chance they get. But I will say that I've been trying to stop them from doing such things. Haven't you noticed that they've focused less on killing civilians and more on killing the foot?"

I relaxed my grip, katanas in their sheaths once more.

"I know what it's like to be at the very bottom of society. To be the literal and figuritive underdog. I was nearly eaten by a dog when I was an infant. I killed it. That dog happened to be a participant in dog fights, the owner ended up making me it's replacement. I fought every fight and won. Or else I wouldn't be alive today, because they would toss the loser into a woodchipper and feed it to the champion of the fight. 

I beat the purple dragons champion, they paid my owner to beat me up. I ended up beating _them_ up instead. And with the dragons rules, the one who defeats the leader, becomes the leader. I don't believe anyone deserves to feel what I felt. So I planned to change the purple dragons into a sort of protection from the foot clan."

I looked into the golden glowing orbs once more, and came to a decision.

"I trust you, now trust me Raph. You must stay in this tunnel until I come back. My master has a rules... and by bringing you here I have broken them. By even showing my face I have broken them. He will not be pleased... and I might not be able to help you. So if I don't return in 15 minutes, go up that depot to your right and you'll be on the northern outskirts of central park." 

I open one of my pouches, fishing out a rope.

"For carrying him up the ladder."

Raph takes it, but grasps my hand, giving it a shake.

"It was nice meeting you Leo... I hope we will meet again and not in a fight either. If you want, you can come to the warehouse on the docks... you'll know it's the right warehouse when you see it. It's got a red dragon graffitied on the door towards the water. If you get chewed out by your pop, or if you don't, either way. I want to keep in touch Leo. And when this guy wakes up... I guarantee he will too."

I shook his hand as well. Turning around. 

_Out of the frying pan and into the fire_

…………………………………………………………………………………

I walk in as casual as possible. Master Splinter is not fooled for a second, shifting out of shadows.

"Where have you been my son?"

I turn around, bowing low.

"I have been up above, I found some useful information... and have even gained an allie-"

"What have I told you Leonardo! My only 2 rules! And you break one! We must kill all who have seen you. There is no time, be quick about it now. Where are they!? Answer me!"

"Master, they are like me... they are turtles."

Splinter stopped ranting for blood. Turning to look at me.

"They are what?"

I cleared my throat, trying with everything I could not to fiddle with my hands.

"They are turtles like me father."

I looked my master and father figure in the eyes, shadow was all I could see, but I knew he could see mine.

"They are turtles... do you trust them my son? Are you for certain that they were the only ones to see you?"

I gulped, and here's the part where I knew it would become a lecture.

"I do trust them, even though I have only talked to the one... the other is unconscious and greiviously injured. And in escaping... there was a foot helicopter-"

Splinter smacked my face.

"Did they see you."

I straightened, my face looking at my fathers once more.

"Yes."

I prepared for another smack. But it never came.

"You foolish, foolish boy. I needed you to stay hidden, to stay safe... but you did not follow my order of to never be seen."

"Master there is something else..."

Splinter spun around, one sharply clawed and knarled hand grasped my shoulder.

"Tell me you didn't."

"I brought the two turtles and no one else. As I said before... the one is... bleeding to death... there's so much blood. But we were not followed. I even checked for trackers on the two, taking the longest and most twisted path possible."

Splinter's claws dug into my shoulder, bruises and small bleeding cuts appearing under the sharp cruel claws.

"Not one but both rules you break... in one night no less. Leonardo-" I grab his wrist before he can add more damage to my shoulder, surprising us both. Never have I resisted punishment before.

"Father, I understand your anger. But now is not the time for our emotions to get in the way. Either we help them and make allies of them... or we let them go now. I left them a good mile away from here. I told them if I was not back within 15 minutes then I was not coming back, and that they should leave from a depot."

Splinters rage was palpable, but he knew I was correct.

"Bring them, but I will be the judge on whether or not they are worthy of becoming our allies."

I couldn't believe it... Master Splinter actually agreed!

Master Splinter dismissed me with a nod of his hooded head.

I raced off into the tunnels to find our guests.


	8. The clock is ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael fesses up. And Donnatello arrives in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HPFAN8! YOU BEAUTIFUL PERSON! THIS IS FOR YOU!

~~~~~~~******Raphael*****~~~~~~~

I look down at my pocket watch, since any wrist watch I get is either too small or has to be replaced after a brawl or two, it's been 13 minutes. I listen for footsteps, I only hear the trickle of sewage, the echoes of sewer rats, and the shallow breathing of the bleeding out turtle in my arms.

"Looks like we're goin' ta mah place. You stay down here much longer n' you'll probably get an infection or somethin'."

I loop the rope under the knocked out sea green turtle's armpits and around his shell, keeping the rest of the rope with me, adjusting it so he's off of the ground a good foot while I make my way up.

 _Where am ah gonna take 'em when I get up and out of this hole? Docks? Will the retreating dragons-Shit!_ I punch the wall and the rope slips a few inches.

_They'll lead those foot bastards right to our safehouses!_

I make it twelve rungs up and then I hear footsteps. Light, precise, and at a fast pace that is coming towards us, but there's a distinct rattle. The blue masked Turtle pops his head out by the bleeding terrapin.

"Thought you weren't coming," I slip the rope through a rung and balance the weight of the unconscious turtle titan twerp to keep him off the ground, constantly adjusting as I climb down the rungs.

"Sorry for being late!" Leonardo huffs, shifting a giant sled off of his shoulders, "Thought we could use this old sled as a makeshift gurney. Sewers aren't exactly the best place to treat a bleeding out turtle."

"That'll do nicely," I reply, my feet hit the floor with a noisy wet splat, the sewage grime suctioning into every crack and crevice in my boots.

A few minutes of maneuvering and tying rope, our bleeding watermelon dolt head is secured and ready to go. I pick up the edge of the sled closest to the twerps head, while Leonardo takes the end by his feet. 20 minutes of twists and turns later and we walk into a homy and slightly smoky subway junction, long abandoned and burried by humans. There are thousands of candles every color of the rainbow, and all different shapes; fat, skinny, tall, stubs. We set the tyed up turtle down in the center of the room.

A figure practically dissolves from the dark corner to my left, extricating itself from the darkness, his shadow clings to the blackness like a desperate hand. The figure clad in a black and midnight blue hooded kimono stands like it's made of unmoving stone. His shadow moves... but he does not. My eyes widen, the figure's head raises, dark eyes look into my soul. _Two can play at that game pal._ I do the same, searching for some light, some indication of color, some movement by the pupil that blends with iris, I swear they flash pure white for a milisecond.

"Master. This is Raphael. Raphael... this is my Father." Leonardo interrupts our stare off,getting between us, I blink owlishly for a moment, the figure chuckles quietly, voice old and scratchy like a piece of splintered dead wood.

"It is nice to meet you young one... I have agreed to let you stay here. With some conditions of course. But let us attend the injured child first.", the figure says, moving towards the said turtle, he takes in a sharp breath, seeing the state he's in, and kneels quickly, "Leonardo, go fetch me cattail pollen and Plantain leaves immediately. Give me the pollen as soon as you get it. Crush the Plantain leaves into a mush and mix in some Yarrow leaves from our greenhouse. Raphael, there are some bandages in the first aid kit in the second door on the right down the hallway, its a white box under the night stand."

"Yes master." Leonardo responds with a quick bow and is off running, I nod at Leonardo's Father, dashing to get the kit, grab it, and sprint back. I set it down to his right. The kimono's sleeves hide his hands but the glint of long sharp nails is caught in a glimpse.

"What else can I do to help?" I ask, practically vibrating, wishing to not feel useless, to not feel weak.

The figure pats the ground next to him, silently I sit down.

"You must put as much pressure on his wounds as possible, specifically the large one acrossed his shoulder. And hope with all your being that he doesn't give in. He is extremely malnourished, for one of his age, in fact... he almost looks anorexic. If he looses to much blood there will be no hope of his survival." The hooded figure rasps.

I do as told without hesitation, my guilt increasing to the highest level it's ever been. I had to tell him, better to tell him now rather than have the twerp freakout about me later. It would be unjust and make it look like I was hiding it.

I take a deep breath, "I did this..."

The figure stills in his unwrapping of gauze. "What do you mean young one? Do you mean that your sais sliced through him like butter? I already knew this."

I release a shaky breath.

_How the shell did he know I use sais? I have them in my pockets, they shouldn't be visible._

The figure chuckles darkly, "I know far more about you than just the fact that you put your sais in your pockets Raphael. But the fact that you told me before you could disappear in the world above and before this young one awakens shows me that you have chivalry, and that you will take responsibility for what you've done. So you are safe from harm from me for now Raphael... after all, it is your _birthday_."

My eyes widen, I gulp.

The shadows writhe in masses, the candles flicker dangerously low. A kimono covered hand clamps onto my shoulder, hidden, but felt, sharp deadly talons dig into my flesh not enough to break skin but just enough to feel that with just a little more pressure and my shoulder is mince-meat, "but know this Raphael king of the Purple Dragons... harm my son and I will do much more than harm you. You maybe one of the only other of his kind but that can be changed with a swift death. But I believe you to be honorable for one such as yourself. You have gone through much in your young life, have been head strong, and just in as much as a situation has allowed you to be. So know this also Raphael, I respect you as I do my own son. Please do not let me down."

Leonardo storms in with the herbs and forks them over to his father who expertly applies the sickly green ointment to the injured youth, after I remove my blood covered hands, and wraps layer after layer of gauze on him.

"Now all we can do is wait... would you care for some tea?" Leonardo offers, we both nod yes.

~~~~~~*******Donnatello********~~~~~~~

Sneaking onto the airplane was simple, sneaking off of it?

Not so much...

I leap onto fire escapes, tossing random objects to richochette off of the narrow alleyway, hitting the targets behind me dead on. Foot ninjas just aren't all that bright, you'd think after the 3rd or 4th time they would have learner by now that when I toss something behind me and it doesn't hit them immediately that it'll hit them in the back of the head 3 seconds later. But I'm not complaining.

"Time to end this little game of chase" , I yell over my shoulder, swinging upwards and avoiding a flying kick to the face. I activate my bo's special little gadget and attach myself to the opposite wall, razor sharp spike digging into brick and holding me in place.

Another button and my own personal cocktail of sleeping gas ejects into the night, the foot ninjas drop like flies. I chuckle.

"That takes care of that. Now~ where oh ~where would a group of giant bipedal turtles go to escape these idiots?" I whisper into the night, my eyes look to the foot ninjas who had fallen to their death after falling to sleep. My eyes notice a sewer lid.

"HAH! Oh the irony." I chortle, I make my way down and heft up the lid, "The statistics of this being where they group is astronaumically low... but there's no harm in looking."


	9. Hot (fore)heads, and heated talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes it's been so long since I've updated this... U deserve it!

***Donnatello POV***

I strap the nightvision goggles on, which I had snatched from a dead foot ninjas body. Vision turning green but seeing clearly down the sewer. I hear talking and hide behind a large pipe to the side of the tunnel, voices getting louder, my grip tightens it's hold on the versatile staff I've smothered against my carapace. 

The three turtles I came to New York to find were five yards from me not 10 minutes after I go into the manhole.

_May the shichi fukujin that's with me remain._

As they pass,The first is the one wearing nothing but a light blue mask, shin and arm guards, and a belt. His skin is a dark jade color in the light leaking through the storm drains. His eyes are crystal clear orbs of blue, lighter than his mask, like the blue on my first sunrise of freedom, they brush over me and I feeling like they're burning me with their ghost fire gaze, but they do not see me trembling in the niche. 

My reverie halts when I see dark red, one is being carried in a sled and covered in blood, his parka is torn to shreds as well as his peridot pale skin, the damage done by what is probably a smallish dagger or knife by my calculations.

The back of the sled is being carried by a metal incased juggernaut of a turtle, his grip on the sled audibly straining the cheap plastic, his face is filled with remorse if I'm correct.

_He either hurt that one or he accidentally caused it... by the way he's near bending the handle he's got anger issues, the likelihood that he did the damage is in the 75 percentile range._

The bulky ones eyes are a scalding gold, they never leave the face of the badly bleeding turtle he gurneis down the sewer. Their footsteps echo in the tunnel becoming fainter every second.

I slowly follow, making sure I am silent as I go, I almost loose them around a corner but a candle light gives me a clue as to which way they went, that and the slightly cleaner air quality. The stench of New York's sewer is slightly heavier and I believe greasier if the cartons of fastfood wrappers are anything to go by. But a sewer is a sewer. I don't dare peek around the corner, my skin prickles as an intense feeling of power surges from the entrance. And then it just, vanishes in thin air, leaving me gasping for breath.

Now I quietly kneel, take off the goggles, and squint past the entrance. A figure in a hooded kimono is sitting over the injured one, ordering the other two into action. In this brighter light I can see the jade turtle's lean muscles glide beneath his skin with such finesse a professional runner would be jealous as he sprints away to do his given task. The other does as well, only he returns first, hastily handing over a med kit to the shadowed form. They whisper softly between each other as if not to wake the turtle in front of them, they apply pressure to wounds.

The metal incased turtle mutters something loudly, words are spoken in quick succession... and then the same feeling as before overcomes me, the candles flame's shrink, and the kimono becomes pure darkness, stretching out and moving like the claws of a giant beast. If I was not on my knees already I would be now. The aura this monster exudes would have an average man frothing at the mouth and laying on the floor.

And yet again it vanishes, the small flames practically bloom with light. And the masked turtle is back, carrying items I can't see from my position outside their nonexistent doorframe. The armored turtle removes his hands now drenched in blood, the robed figure applies some kind of ointment the masked turtle had handed the robed figure, and the injured turtle is methodically wrapped in crisp white bandages.

The masked turtle offers some tea, my stomach grumbles in want a second later, thankfully, none of them hear. They slowly file out of the room, leaving behind the injured turtle to recover. When their footsteps trail off I noiselessly tread to the passed out turtle.

Seeing as I have memorized every book I've managed to get my three fingered hands on, one of them being from a distracted college student going in for her degree as a doctor when she happened to forget it on a bus bench, I felt it best I examine him.

I carefully undid the bandages, taking a smudge of the concoction they had smeared over his wounds and identified coattails pollen, yarrow, and some sort of leafy mush. I knew the properties of the two herbs and admit they were helpful not harmful, clinically rewrapping the turtle's wounds a bit tighter. I analyze the other wounds, small scrapes and abrasions, nothing too serious there. His skin is pale though, a statement of little sunlight in his life, a dusting of light brown freckles acrossed his face is the only happy looking thing about the injured turtle right now. His cheeks are sunken in, his shell has enough room in it to hide a small child or two, and dark bags under his eyes show a similar hard knock life on the streets as me. He resembles my own appearance after a month of freedom and scrounging in trashcans.

I continue my search for harm and carefully lift up his hand, noting the calluses on his fingers and palms. No broken bones or sprains, but his breathing has gotten heavier, and his face has darkened with sweat. I check his temperature and already his forehead is hot.

_A fever already... this is probably the only place they could've gone but who's epiphany was it to bring someone with open bleeding wounds through the filthiest place imaginable? It would be a miracle if this DIDN'T happen._

I resist the urge to growl and settle on an internal groan of confoundment, my eyes settle on the med kit, I nibble on my lip in weighing the pro's and con's of what I am thinking of doing next.

_They'll definitely know someones been here if I treat it since it can't be done in a matter of seconds... but if I don't and they aren't back in time it could kil-I'm doing it._

I determinedly open the med kit, riffling through the contents until I find what I'm looking through. I crush and ibuprofen into powder to the best of my ability in my hand. I grab a small piece of gauze, depositing the powder in it and wrap it up like a homemade teabag. I set that down and tiptoe down the hallway opposite where everyone went. Fortunately, there's a bathroom and a clean cup on the barely put together sink. I smother another growl of aggravation.

_I don't even know if I can trust the water... if he doesn't die tonight this turtle is one lucky sonova bitch._

I grab the cup, fill it up with surprisingly clear water, and cautiously slink back to the still unconscious turtle. I carefully pour some of the water into the gauze-made bag, dripping the liquid into his mouth slowly, and then massaging his throat to make him swallow it. I check for any powder left in the gauze but it's all been swallowed. I take the remaining water and dip another fresh gauze piece into the water and place it on his distressed wrinkled forehead, always listening for telltale footsteps. I repeatedly wring out the gauze and redip it in water.

His breathing has returned to a steady rythme, I check his pulse and temperature as well. The fever has gone down, a pained grunt from him has me worried, he shivers slightly.

_Ok, so he might die of pneumonia now, GREEEEEEAT!_

I pull the blanket out from under him and cover him up.

A small cold breeze and a sudden sting on my neck has me reaching towards it. My finger brushes icy steel, the stolen nightvision goggles clatter to the floor, the strap having been sliced cleanly.

"When did you start following me?" A calm voice asks, silk like water in a lake.

"Since I saw you toting someone injured through a less than sanitary feces smothered sewer tunnel. Really the only place you could've taken him?" I snark in English, my accent barely noticeable through my purple scarf.

The bite of steel slowly leaves the small scratch it left on my throat through a new tear in my hood, I hear the blade being put back in it's sheath.

I slowly stand, hands firmly in my black hoodie pockets, trench coat riding up my shell in an attempt to hide it's small hump. My hands grip my compact staff, easing it slowly out of it's place.

A slight accidental jerk of my arm and the lethally smooth sword is back on my neck, hovering over it's last mark tentatively.

"If that were true then you wouldn't have had Foot tech hanging around your neck, your collar has it's tags... so unless you tell me the truth and step away from my friend there then I'm going to cut off your head and return it to your _owner_ in a gift box." His voice whispers from my left, his voice as icey as his eyes.

I grit my teeth in frustration, and choose this moment to extend my weapon, jumping out of his blade's range. I turn around and block the sword. I had missed the little detail of a second one, but he swipes my ankles with the flat of his other katana, I gracelessly fall to the ground, my tail being harshly pinched under the edge of my shell, and my words completely escape my mind, skip over my filter, and flood out of my mouth in droves.

"ARE YOU **KIDDING** ME!? I follow you because of curiosity, have a practical FLEET of Foot ninjas attack me after I sneezed when I snuck off of the private jet I manipulated into flying in the first place, slink through an unfamiliar sewer system on a hunch you guys would be down here, stop the injured terrapin from dying from fever AND pneumonia while you guys decided to leave a patient in CRITICAL CONDITION UNSUPERVISED to **SIP A CUP OF TEA IN THE OTHER ROOM**! So go ahead, lop off my head, because APPARENTLLY stealing nightvision goggles from an enemy when they would be rather helpful navigating through a DARK ASS SEWER SYSTEM IN THE **MIDDLE** OF THE NIGHT automatically makes me a member of the foot. Who needs allies this PARANOID!?" I yell, my staff's tip pointed near his head, I push down on the sleeping gas button and my signature gas puffs out.

His second sword swats it away, slicing my scarf with a flick of his wrist, and jarring my bo staff out of my hands on the way back. Now he levels it millimeters from the skin between my eyes, but instead of thrusting it through my skull, he lifts my hood off.

*****Leonardo's P.O.V.*****

_His irises are the color of dark wine, that shade of brown that leans toward red. Auburn, I think that's what that color is called. He looks scared..._

I finally realize why that red gleam pops out, he's one of us. His skin is a near teal green color, like murky swamp water. And by the looks of it, he's almost as malnourished as the other turtle. I didn't even realize that he had a shell... his trenchcoat and hoodie took my attention away from his back.

I notice something else, there's a purple tag in his neck poking out from under his purple scarf, it read " 件名0098 ", or 'subject 0098' in english. The turtle behind him coughs and mumbles softly in his sleep, there's a wet piece of gauze on his forehead, and the bottle of ibuprofen is open.

_He isn't lying, the Foot would have deposited a tracked to find us and left without making contact. Yet he stayed and actually DID tend to him._

I sheath my swords, and sit in front of him.

"I came back to check on him, Raphael has been drugged with sleeping pills by my master. But don't worry, he's resting in the other room. We took the precaution because he seems to accidentally break things when he's worried or when he's dealing with a lot of emotions. He blames himself for the damage done and he'd probably feel even guiltier. That and he's really just a big softy once you've been around him for an hour. Master was afraid he was going to try and stay up by his side all night. And we _really_ don't need a grumpy mama bear around the depot." I explain quietly, "Now I believe you. However, my Master knows about two new turtles staying here. Bringing them in was tough enough to persuade him to do and really, he didn't exactly have enough time to refuse since the little one behind you would be dead right now if they had gone anywhere else. My Master has two rules, only two rules. And I broke both of them tonight. The first was not bringing people home. I did that. The second is not being seen. I ALSO did that-"

The turtle in front of me holds up a hand, halting me mid rant.

"ok, I can see where this is going. But before I leave, I have something that can solve your second rule." He whispers, cool and collected, a small happy smirk on his face, he removes a thumbdrive from his pocket, places it on the ground between us, "This... is how I found you guys. But before you think I'm a spy for the Foot or something again let me explain how I got it."

I look down at the thumb drive, and fold my arms. _What's the harm in listening, granted this doesn't really change my first conclusion but knowledge is always helpful._ I nod with a sigh.

"Alright, ok I don't know where I'm from. But my earliest memory is from a Japanese secret lab. So they performed experiments on me, as you can tell by the tag in my neck that I can't get out. It did have a tracker in it but I squished it as soon as I escaped. So that day the scientists decided that they did all the outward tests they could on me... and decided to dissect me. Thankfully I escaped, I had speaking skills, but the scientists shut me up. I did learn some martial arts from movies and the beginnings of reading Japanese from my guard. He wasn't particularly bright and didn't exactly see me as something intelligent. Anyway, once I escaped I went into the sewers, which kindov gave me the idea of looking for you guys here but I'll get to that in a second. So I read as much as I could, I discovered that I have what is called 'photographic memory'. Anything I read I could remember, so I would sneak in the sewers and steal books from random people... that is, until I found out what a Raiburari was. So I broke in, hoarded books on the shelves hardly anyone checked out. I managed to find my way around a computer after reading one such book and that is when I started **hacking**."

His grin turns giddy, "At first it was difficult, but again my 'photographic memory's was a gods send. The Foot Clan's security system was made to look so intimidating that it implied they were doing shady stuff, even the government was either in on it or didn't want to get involved. The ties from the system extended everywhere in Japan, the Foot has it under their big toe, so I knew if I took it over I wouldn't have to ever worry about anything in my future. It did take me a while to crack it, went through too many firewalls to count, and boom! I had hacked Oroku Saki's personal laptop~ and just a second later your most wanted files had pictures and a video. And because I'm the best hacker I've come acrossed... I planted a little bug of mine, his laptop's so corrupted by now that anything it's touched and come in contact with is liable to explode from overheating! This thumbdrive in front of you, is the only thing that has those pictures and that video. Soooo~ I just saved your shell."

I blink repeatedly, fingers slowly holding up the thumbdrive. I crush it with a snap in my hand, the plastic and intricate metal inside it fall to the ground in a soft waterfall of broken pieces.

"Why did you keep it?"

His grin shrinks slightly," You already know the answer to that. You guys were on a wanted list. If things had gone bad I wouldn't have gone down without using a trump card. When I pretty much stole that jet, I was flying in blind. The only things I knew about you were that you were like me, you were enemies of the Foot, and they pretty much had nothing on you besides your general location. So, in all likelihood, you could've been a mass murderer. But since they've been scrounging up as much tiny details as they could about you for a long time with no results... you were putting in the efforts to being ghosts, I'd say a thumbdrive with the only photos and videos of you all... would be pretty good motivation to keep your swords from itching my tonsels."

"So you were scared." I reply, nodding my head in understanding. His hands clench on his blue jeans as his smirk disappears behind a self-conscious frown.

"Y-yeah, I was. But then I found you guys in the sewer and-and I thought that we really weren't so different..." He stutters, eyeing the remains of his plan B.

"... I'm going to get Master Splinter... stay ri-... no, ugh... j-just follow me, and don't talk to my Master unless I've nodded my head at you. Okay?" I sigh, leading our newest guest to what could be his death.

I slowly creaked the door open,"Master..."

Father is sitting beside an unconscious Raphael, his chest rising and falling slowly with a face that shows just how young he truly is. The bulky metal armor neatly stacked in the corner along with a pair of sai's.

"Leonardo... I heard **TWO** pairs of feet coming down the hallway. It wouldn't happen to be the Foot Clan ninja that was spying on you when you came in, is it?" Father says nonchalantly, pouring himself another cup of tea casually.

"I'm not a Foot Clan Ninja."

I instantly wish I had left him in the other room, or to have the opportunity to slam my head against a wall in privacy. _The ONE thing I told him to do! I THOUGHT HE UNDERSTOOD ENGLISH!_

Master eyes the newcomer stoically, and then he's guffawing like he does during a Grace & Frankie episode. I have the unnerving feeling that my bottom jaw has just hit the floor, and our maybe guest has a browridge raised in confusion.

"I do not know you young one. If you wish for me to trust you, you will have to earn it. There is much evidence against you at this moment. Your native tongue, your ability to follow my student without his knowledge after he's spent years honing his senses, and your timing are not helping you, their giving me plenty of reason to end you." Master chuckles, a deadly aura exuding from him, forcing the other terrapin to his knees,"Even now, your abilities that you've probably used to survive are, in all likelihood, the thing that's going to get you killed."

"F-FATHER!" I yell, stepping between the two. The aura instantly retreats from whence it came, but not before I get a soul scarring taste of it's malevolent power. _That would've killed a normal human, what was Master thinking!? Does he trust me so little in my judgment of his character? Sure I broke his rules, but it was either let the little one die or break them! Those were special circumstances! And so is this one's!_

"I could care less if I die, but before I do, I want to burn the lab that has experimented on me to the ground, which just so happens to be a cornerstone of Oroku Saki's Empire. If your eyes are anything like your student's you've noticed the tag in my neck. It's been in me as far back as my first memory of living in a cell, a good piece of evidence since the scar tissue is too thick to yank it out, because boy have I tried, my skin grew around it. Now tell me how a baby can do that to themself, and-" he shakily rolls up his sleeves, "why I'd have scars all over my arms from them collecting bone marrow from every bone in my body along with IV scars. I would have been dead a long time ago if I'd wanted to give up. I may have evidence stacked against me, and it may make me too suspicious to let me live. But I'm not willingly part of the Foot. My experiences from it are apparently something straight out of a sci-fi horror film, but that's what's made me strong enough to escape. I've got a motive, I'm looking for revenge, I'm not beating around the Bush with you. In order for me to take down the head of the Foot, I'm smart enough to know, I need help. And who better than the beings similar to me at the top of their hit list, a hit list that I destroyed all evidence of existing."

The gleam in his eyes are the shade of old blood, staring back at him with a level of intensity rivaling my Master's.

"Only time will tell. And next time you follow my **son** in a suspicious manner... there will be no second chances. But if you are going to stay here, you must give us your name." My Master says, taking a sip from his cooled cup of tea.

"M-my name is Donnatello, after the sculptor in-in this book." He stutters, retrieving it from somewhere within his trench coat. It's a book that holds information on famous Renaissance artists, it's cover us worn and it's been well-loved, it's spine looks to be new though.

_He probably read something on book repairing and did that himself._

A loud unearthly growl comes from Donatello's stomach, his eyes widen and his cheeks turn a dark red, his skin tone near hiding the tint.

"How about I show you to the kitchen? I'm sure there's some leftover takeout in the fridge." I chuckle. Donatello's eyes near sparkle with hope and gratitude.

_Now that I look at him, he's almost as small as our patient, they're both pretty malnourished. Hopefully I can change that._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment... just be gentle... pretty please?!


End file.
